Hell
Hell, or The Underworld, is the place of torture and suffering in the afterlife. Hell is ruled by Hades in both Disney's Hercules and The Frollo Show. Description Hell is a subterranean area where the remains of the afterlife are scattered (mostly bones). Hades, the ruler of this place, is usually sitting at his throne somewhere in the pitiful place. Specific locations include Hades' round table, where the villains have been seen playing cards, a room in which a minion torments people on Earth, and the Rickroll Pit, where souls drift into a damned existance of Rick Astley's Never Gonna Give You Up in G-Major². Finally, there's a Sea of Darkness, with a sign stating that anyone whose soul ends up in here will disappear forever, in all shapes or forms. One time, Frollo ended up in Hell, but befriended Hades, who gave him a second chance at life. In Frollo Sees Dead People and Frollo Misses his Mother, however, Frollo, Gaston, and LeFou stayed in the place and trolled Hades. In the latter episode, the key to jumping out of Hell is to simply take a spring in the afterlife. Afterwards, Hades prevents the way of leaping back to life by removing the spring from the landing area, which took him some time to notice while fiddling around. Then more time of fiddling passes until he places a spike there, thanks to Corset pointing out plot points. Also, it seems that escaping Hell without using the spring is impossible due to the Hell Guards. Hell is also the place where Hades, Corset, and other villains plotted out the roots of an anti-Frollo group. Marco Antonio Regil created one first though, so they ended up joining it. Inhabitants Denizens *Hades (ruler) *Scanty *Kneesocks *El Diablito (character played by Eugenio Derbez, briefly appeared) Stuck in spike loop * Tommy Wiseau * Ib * Garry * Jaime Maussan * Corset * Quintus Lentulus Batiatus * Pyron * Irate Gamer * Stalin * Dmitri Frollo * Achmed Frollo * Yusuf Gaston * Jafar * Umlaut Grabbed by Hell Guards * Hans Frollo Fell in Sea of Darkness * LeFou Possibly in Hell, but not confirmed * Lemongrab * Yomika * Konata Former inhabitants *Frollo *Gaston *Guile *M. Bison *Best Hercules *Hitler (for a brief moment) Rurus *Thou shall not eat mayonaise. *Thou shall not use memes from 9gag. *Thou shall stop eating my sesame cake. *Thou shall not wear yellow underpants. *Thou shall not open the boss' secret closet. *Thou shall not block the camera in your shower. *Thou shall not see Balrog's mysterious tapes. *Thou shall not make Soviet Russia jokes. *Thou shall not sap sentries. *Thou shall not use the noob toob (if that's how it's spelled). *Thou shall see The Room on a daily basis. *Thou shall kill the horse if it complicates your sleep. *Thou shall not fap; you're in hell, bud. *Thou shall not make the second season (of Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) to piss off fans. *Thou shall pause video to read this shit. *Thou shall say "RURU" instead of "rule". *Thou shall put Yume Nikki references in ALL your videos. *Thou shall not rely on mainstream sources like CD-I Zelda and use very obscure ones like Panty & Stocking. *Thou shall stop trying to point out plotholes and mistakes in my videos! *Thou shall say "THOU" instead of "you". *Thou shall hate the new Youtube layout. *Thou shall not suggest stupid characters for SSBL. *Thou shall not thumb down videos that were done with shitloads of effort. *Thou shall subscribe to chincherrinas. And of course, *THOU SHALL NOT SHIT ON THE BOSS' FACE. *Those rurus don't apply to the boss for personal reasons. Gallery underworld.png|The villains, playing cards. underworld2.png|The unbearable Rickroll Pit. underworld3.png|El Diablito's room darkness.png|The Sea of Darkness. Anyone who falls in vanishes from existence forever Category:Locations Category:Hell